Ice Swarm
by hellfiredarkness
Summary: Life can be strange...as Adriana finds when her life turns upside down ElsaxOC


Hi readers Hellfiredarkness here this came from me noticing that there are no Warhammer Frozen crossovers a while back. I decided "Well why not?". So here it is.

A warning, Fire and Ice and The Ghost are currently on hiatus as I will be helping to complete BrokenTrident's The Mission Stays The Same.

See ya

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adriana was not your typical nerd. Many people thought she would spend her time at home checking Facebook and taking selfies. They thought wrong. When Adriana got home, she would tie her hair back, plug in her favorite music and build and paint more Tyranids for her Warhammer 40000 army. She checked herself in the mirror on the wall after a particularly long painting session involving two Carnifexes and a Hierophant bio-titan. 6' 8", long red hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure. No wonder most of the boys at school wanted to go out with her, fuck her or both. There was one major problem with that: she wasn't interested. In any of them. She still needed to tell her parents she was a lesbian but, as they were extremely puritan Christians, they would call her a freak and devilspawn and kick her out. Just because they hated homosexuals. Adriana shook her head. No matter. She graduated tomorrow. She would tell them after graduation and pack her bags. Time was nearly midnight so she put away her paints and went to bed. The whole night she was plagued with nightmares so vivid she wished she could burn those images of fire, death and gore from her mind. Eventually she drifted into a deeper sleep.

As she started to wake up, Adriana felt sluggish and didn't want to move but was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. She tried to get up but found she couldn't. Then she realised she had no arms or legs. Something thumped into her side. A Tyranid larva. OH. SHIT. Adriana was in the Warhammer 40K universe. As a Tyranid larva. Great. Just great. She could feel the Hive Mind trying to turn her into a Ripper but she didn't want that. Thinking of all the biomorphs she knew, Adriana decided to become a Ravener. She loved Raveners for their sneaky nature, so it was a good fit. As the evolution began, she tested her mind. She wanted to see if she could seize control of 'Nids. Her first target was a nearby Hormagaunt. Imposing her will on it, she ordered it to move her cocoon and guard it. The Hormagaunt immediately stopped heading towards the Hive's exit and dutifully obeyed. Adriana mentally smiled. She could control other creatures. She began psychically checking what else she could do. Aside from the usual burrowing and claws, she evolved a set of poison glands to poison her 6 scything talons and a toxin saliva for biting. She also evolved a chameleonic active camouflage similar to that used by Lictors. As her cocoon burst open, she uncoiled herself and slithered off to join a trio of Raveners that she immediately took control of. Well aware of the fact her new abilities would have limits, Adriana chose to not control any other creatures until she was a larger biomorph. She did, however, force her Raveners to evolve her new traits before, as one, the four Raveners headed out into battle.

Adriana found herself on a planet fighting every other race in the galaxy. Her first kill was a Tau Fireblade she bit the head off with a sickening crunch. She immediately incorporated the DNA into her own as she would with all new DNA. That would allow for more evolutions. About 2 hours into the feeding frenzy that was war, she felt the urge to evolve into a Trygon. She had eaten enough biomass and so, ordering her Raveners to guard her, she curled up and began to evolve. The evolution was painful but necessary as she wanted her own Hive Fleet.

As the cocoon split open, Adriana uncoiled and screamed into the sky. An Eldar Howling Banshee Exarch attacked her alone and the Banshee's courage impressed Adriana enough that she decided to absorb the Banshee's soul. The Banshee was not amused. After Adriana got used to the long and complicated tirade of Eldar insults, she went to kill a Grey Knight Librarian and stole his knowledge. Always good to know more techniques. He had been fighting a Chaos Sorcerer, who in turn had been trying to open a Warp rift to summon a Daemon so she impaled him on her tail. She had taken control of more creatures now: a Zoanthrope, a Tervigon, a Hive Tyrant, 10 Gargoyles, 30 Termagants, 30 Hormagaunts, 40 Rippers and 4 Raveners. A good skirmishing force, which was good as the rift destabilised and dragged her and her force into it.


End file.
